


Маленький охотник

by JanErikDahlberg



Category: B.A.P, VIXX
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Mystery, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanErikDahlberg/pseuds/JanErikDahlberg
Summary: Во сне кто-то протянул к нему раскрытую книгу и попросил прочесть её. Но как бы он ни пытался - ничего не получалось. Знакомые буквы словно издевались над ним: текли, переплетались и намертво отказывались складываться в слова. И в момент, когда от напряжения у него начало давить в висках и заслезились глаза, он оторвался от страниц, пытаясь наконец разглядеть - чьи руки держат книгу, сон закончился так резко, как будто сдёрнули покрывало.





	1. Chapter 1

Свист ветра неприятно отдаётся в ушах, но Тэгуну не до этого. Он подумает об этом потом, лихорадочно пытаясь вспомнить и вытащить из глубин памяти карту района, по которому прямо сейчас перебирает ногами с максимально возможной для себя скоростью. Карта всплывать отказывается напрочь, и Тэгун, чертыхаясь, вписывается в очередной поворот. Этот момент ветер выбирает для того, чтобы с силой метнуть ему в лицо горсть пыли с явным присутствием земли. Тэгуну приходится притормозить, чтобы протереть запорошенные глаза, но он безусловно рад такому повороту — впереди пустырь. Именно то, что ему сейчас очень необходимо. Набирая скорость, стремясь куда-то вглубь и стараясь не навернуться по дороге, Тэгун на ходу рявкает что-то неразборчивое.

И его кисть обхватывает рукоять меча, появившегося в его руке. Изумрудный клинок отзывается радостным гулом. Хотя Тэгун каждый раз убеждает себя в том, что это происходит только в его голове. Потому что меч из камня не может быть прочным, не может быть гибким, и он, чёрт возьми, не может радостно звенеть и гудеть! Но он точно уверен в том, что клинок живёт сам по себе, и он, Тэгун, просто используется в качестве некоего держателя, в меру неуклюжего и достаточно выносливого, позволяя самому клинку совершать все те пасы, чтобы защитить себя и уничтожить врага.

Тэгун разворачивается как по таймеру, принимая удар, который наверняка снёс бы ему голову. Тварь из потустороннего мира. И не одна. В этот раз Тэгуну «посчастливилось» нарваться на относительно молодой выводок: ловкие, увертливые, но сил по отдельности у каждой маловато. Впрочем, на его долю хватит с лихвой.

Чон в очередной раз жалеет, что не может отключать органы чувств — слух ему сейчас только мешает. Ему не надо прислушиваться к движениям тварей, потому что он либо видит их, либо чувствует раскинутой вокруг себя защитной полусферой, в крайнем случае — отлично чувствует собственным телом, когда прилетает. А посторонние звуки всё ещё могут отвлечь его.

Тэгун чувствует как со спины продавливается защита, но развернуться уже не успевает, он дёргается вперёд, почти напарываясь на когти, и каким-то неловким недоперекатом полуотскоком уходит вбок, заставляя столкнутся двоих вместе, но теряет равновесие и падает на колени.

Ему не хватает мгновения, чтобы встать…

— Да твою ж мать, — почти отчаянно на выдохе, — Охайн! — рявкает второй раз за сегодня. На свободной руке словно нехотя начинает проявляться щит, да так и остаётся полупрозрачным. Однако это не мешает ему выдержать серию напористых ударов, сбивая Тэгуну дыхание. В конце концов, Чону удаётся подловить одну из нападающих и подняться с земли.

Схватка продолжается ещё какое-то время, заставляя Тэгуна вертеться волчком, но всё рано или поздно заканчивается. Распоротые твари рассыпаются на глазах, не оставляя после себя ничего, кроме ран и синяков на его теле и свинцовой усталости. Раз на раз не приходится, но сегодня явно не его день.

Изумрудный клинок в руке постепенно теряет яркость, пока не исчезает совсем, оставляя Тэгуна на пустыре, едва освещённого далёкими многоэтажками.

Отряхивать одежду, приводя себя в относительный порядок, приходится долго и тщательно — его неплохо покатали. В заднем кармане штанов вибрирует телефон — оповещение о времени, если он всё ещё хочет вернуться домой не на своих двоих. Древняя соневская раскладушка всегда кажется ему старше него самого раза в четыре, хотя безусловно это не так. Но когда он расхреначивает в пылу схватки третий смартфон, то до него наконец доходит, что определённо надо что-то менять. И в его жизни появляется _она_. Ограниченный функционал каменного века по началу кажется ему какой-то особо изощрённой пыткой, пока он принаравливается.

Наконец, память, словно издеваясь, выдаёт его собственное месторасположение — до метро прилично, но иного выбора у Тэгуна всё равно не остаётся.

Шум городских улиц после пустыря оказывается особенно громким, хотя казалось бы. Но и этот шум вскоре начинает терять свою интенсивность, а затем исчезает совсем, когда Тэгун захлопывает за собой сыто звякнувшую железную дверь квартиры. Неожиданно полная тишина сначала оглушает и пугает, но потом звуки начинают возвращаться, и всё становится на свои места. Он медленно съезжает по двери на пол — это приходит откат. Ноги мелко дрожат и не могут удержать его в вертикальном положении. Тэгун надеется, что когда-нибудь это всё же прекратится, потому что ощущать себя каждый раз после шлангом — совсем не круто.

Он встаёт через несколько минут. Изгвазданная одежда небрежным броском отправляется в корзину для белья.

Душ.

Обработка ран, до которых он может достать.

Залитая кипятком из термопота чашка с быстрорастворимой лапшой — в холодильнике пустота и на треть полная бутылка с нерафинированным растительным маслом.

Воспоминания, обычно бывшие где-то далеко на заднем фоне, медленно набирают чёткость, раскрашивая старые картинки перед расфокусированным взглядом Тэгуна.

~ * ~

_Эта странная ерунда с тварями началась после череды не менее странных снов, которые мучили Тэгуна несколько месяцев назад._

_В одну из ночей, когда он буквально выключился, едва закрыв глаза, ему впервые приснился этот сон. Во сне кто-то протянул к нему раскрытую книгу и попросил прочесть её. Но как бы он ни пытался — ничего не получалось. Знакомые буквы словно издевались над ним: текли, переплетались и намертво отказывались складываться в слова. И в момент, когда от напряжения у него начало давить в висках и заслезились глаза, он оторвался от страниц, пытаясь наконец разглядеть — чьи руки держат книгу, сон закончился так резко, как будто сдёрнули покрывало._

_То, первое, утро запомнилось ему мокрыми от слёз висками и болящей головой._

_Но это оказалось началом._

_Сон приходил не каждый день. Но раз за разом в его сердце поселялась боль, Тэгун-во-сне был уверен, что прочесть книгу важно. Жизненно необходимо, но зачем — не понимал. И от каждой неудачи боль усиливалась._

_И однажды всё закончилось. В том последнем сне уже не было книги. Тот кто приносил её раз за разом, пытаясь добиться от Тэгуна хоть проблеска понимания, пришёл без неё. В его руке был меч, тот самый, который потом станет спутником самого Тэгуна. Изумрудный клинок был направлен в него. Его без какого-либо видимого сожаления пронзили насквозь. Тэгун-во-сне даже не успел испугаться, медленно опускаясь на колени, чувствуя какую-то слабость, но не чувствуя никакой боли, он ощущал как жизнь стремительно покидает его. И почти на самой грани между сном и пробуждением, он услышал хриплый шёпот: «И я молю богов, чтобы выжил. И я молю богов, чтобы ты смог…»_

_Пробуждение в тот день принесло много нового в его относительно размеренную жизнь._

~ * ~

Утром тело не преминует напомнить о вчерашних валяниях на земле, пока едва проснувшийся Тэгун на автопилоте передвигается по квартире, совершая каждодневные утренние ритуалы.

Включенный в полубессознательном состоянии ноутбук еле слышно пищит уведомлениями о входящих сообщениях.

Работа.

Горячие бутерброды из микроволновки и крепко заваренный травяной настой вместо чая — и Тэгун уже что-то быстро печатает, отвечая входящим. Где-то задним числом он отмечает, что контур, выставленный скорее в качестве лакмусовой бумажки, чем сигнализации, едва светится оранжевым — неизвестные гости были где-то поблизости. Тэгун до сих пор не мог точно ответить себе — могут ли его вообще искать и ищут ли целенаправленно?

После той, последней, ночи в череде снов его мир словно разрезанный на две части, где из разреза повалили те, о которых он слышал разве что в детских страшилках.

Разрозненные потоки мыслей прерывает звонок в дверь. Тэгун дёргается от неожиданности — гостей в его планах не было. Звонок ещё некоторое время настойчиво третирует его слух. И замолкает. Взгляд Тэгуна невольно цепляется за контур — красный. И впервые к нему возвращается тот самый первобытный страх, который он запрятал с самой первой схватки с тварью, — он различает шаги.

Сердце даёт разгон. Тэгун разворачивается, опуская руку, готовясь вызвать клинок. Шаги раздаются ближе и стихают недалеко от него.

Мысли прыгают.

Он слышит. Но тварей не мог слышать никогда. В моменты погони. В моменты драк. Никогда. Но контур. Блядство.

— Очень невежливо не открывать дверь гостям, когда ты находишься дома, — услышал Тэгун голос со стороны второго стула, который стоял вблизи стола.

— Если только гости незваные, — голос Тэгуна звучит лучше, чем он опасался.

— О, — растягивает голос, — мне наверное стоит попросить прощения за вторжение без личного приглашения? — смешок.

И Тэгун чувствует разливающееся внутри него раздражение, а потом глаза его расширяются, когда неожиданно один из бутербродов на тарелке взмывает куда-то вверх по диагонали, как если бы его берут рукой и подносят ко рту. Едва ли он задумывает о том, что делает, когда выбрасывает руку вперёд, хватая летящую еду.

И слова, которые уже почти сходят с языка, после Тэгуновского: «Наверное стоит», — испаряются, когда он ощущает своей рукою кисть невидимки.

— Что ж, маленький охотник, — ещё один хрипловатый смешок, — наверное ты даже прав.

Тэгун чувствует как холодеют кончики его пальцев, когда незнакомый гость, словно в него вливают краску, начинает обретать видимость с места, где их руки соприкасаются.

И Тэгуну нехорошо, потому что узнавание.

Сквозь толщу времени и погребённых собственноручно воспоминаний.

Узнавание.

Потому что прищуренные лисьи глаза со взглядом «я-всё-про-тебя-знаю-но-ничего-не-скажу». 

Потому что растянутые в усмешке тонкие до боли знакомые губы.

Потому что короткие чёрные волосы в идельно-небрежной укладке.

Потому что легкомысленно расстёгнутая на пуговицу рубашка с коротким рукавом.

Потому что такие знакомые часы на левом запястье.

Потому что блядский Химчан.

— Ты, — выдыхает Тэгун сквозь едва онемевшие губы.

— Может быть и я, — мурлыкает Химчан и подается вперёд, наклоняясь и захватывая ртом утащенный ранее бутерброд. Освобождённая от добычи рука разворачивается и накрывает руку застывшего Тэгуна, поглаживая большим пальцем его запястье.

И Тэгуну нехорошо, потому что поглаживание заставляет тело вспоминать, заставляет голову вспоминать. И он почти вскрикивает, когда губы Химчана прикасаются к его запястью, где ещё мгновение назад дарила ласку подушечка чужого пальца.

— Нет-нет-нет, — торопливо срываются с его губ слова, — ты не можешь быть здесь. Ты не можешь быть…

Химчан вскидывает голову, усмешка во взгляде исчезает, его пальцы капканом смыкаются на руке Тэгуна, сжимая её.

— О нет, я могу _быть_ , — пауза, — _здесь_.

И с силой дёргает Тэгуна на себя.


	2. Маленький (звёздный) охотник

**_Disturbed - you're mine\this moment_ **

_Химчан вскидывает голову, усмешка во взгляде исчезает, его пальцы капканом смыкаются на руке Тэгуна, сжимая её._

_— О нет, я могу быть, — пауза, — здесь._

_И с силой дёргает Тэгуна на себя._

Внутренности Тэгуна связываются узлом: бесконечное падение и ощущение, что его тело хочет распасться на части, но крепкая хватка Химчана не позволяет ошалевшему мозгу окончательно потерять “целостность” тела. На секунду распахнутые глаза успевают захватить какой-то бесконечный тоннель-трубу шахматной раскраски, по которому они несутся… куда-то. 

Приземление основательно встряхивает внутренности Тэгуна ещё раз, каким-то чудом развязывая сформированный ими узел, а ошалевший вестибулярный аппарат хочет избавиться от всего внутри, но не от чего. Некоторое время Тэгун ощущает полную неподвижность, пока просыпаются другие рецепторы, а затем приходит ощущение чужого тепла и крепких объятий - Химчан держит его на небольшом расстоянии от поверхности, прижимая к себе, внимательно наблюдая, как тот приходит в себя. Наконец взгляд Тэгуна становится окончательно осмысленным, а цвет лица перестаёт напоминать нестиранную простыню, и с разгорающимся в глубине глаз гневом он фокусируется на лисьих глазах напротив.

\- Тебе придётся потерпеть меня так близко ещё немного. 

И только что улёгшиеся внутренности снова пытаются покинуть тело, но уже без первоначального энтузиазма - Тэгун едва успевает прикрыть глаза.

Вторая часть падения длится дольше, но заканчивается так же мгновенно. Мозг отчаянно “собирает” тело по частям, и на этот раз это происходит быстрее. Тэгун ощущает босыми кончиками пальцев под ногами что-то, всё ещё прижатый к Химчану, снова пытаясь справиться с тошнотой. Секунда-другая и его аккуратно ставят, придерживая руками за предплечья. Он открывает глаза, и опускает взгляд вниз - ну конечно же ковёр, непрактично, но помпезно, однако босые ноги благодарны и за такое.

\- Будь как дома, - будничный отдаляющийся голос заставляет Тэгуна встрепенуться.

\- Шутить изволите? - голос едва не предаёт его, - Кто ты такой?! Ведь я же… - конец фразы он едва ли произносит вслух, скорее просто шевеление губ на выдохе.

\- “Убил тебя собственными руками”? Можешь не стесняться и называть вещи своими именами, - ответ звучит приглушённо, Химчан выходит из зала, где посреди на плотном пёстром ковре остаётся стоять Тэгун в домашней одежде, настороженный, растрёпанный, пытающийся бороться с нарастающим первобытным страхом. 

“Надо осмотреться, для начала надо осмотреться…”

Вероятно, он сейчас стоит посреди зала (обычной..?) квартиры. Оттуда, куда ушёл Химчан, раздается перезвон (вероятно, посуда? кухня?). Других выходов из комнаты Тэгун не видит. В самой комнате нет ничего, кроме ковра, на котором стоит Тэгун, и двух кресел-мешков. И картины. Тэгун прищуривается, пытаясь рассмотреть, но кажется это какая-то абстракция - он не видит ничего, кроме нагромождения разноцветных брызг и пятен.

\- Ты решил простоять там до скончания времён? - хриплый смешок отрывает его от разглядывания и подкидывает топлива к начинающему тлеть раздражению.

“Какого чёрта?!”

Тэгун опрометчиво резко двигается вперёд, за что едва не наворачивается носом в пол - вестибулярный аппарат смог наконец отомстить за встряску. Помещение откуда раздавался перезвон действительно оказывается кухней.

\- Кто ты, мать твою, такой?!

\- Это всё, что тебя сейчас интересует?

Тэгун отставляет руку, показывая свои намерения. Химчан закатывает глаза.

\- Не будь настолько драматичен. Полагаю, что для тебя я сейчас один из тех, от кого ты так прозорливо пытаешься спрятаться за контуром.

Чон сглатывает вязкую слюну - но ведь контур не защита, не _та_ защита. _Неужели Химчан не почувствовал, как легко прошёл сквозь него?!_ _Или просто сейчас издевается над ним?_ Эмоции Тэгуна начинают выходить из-под контроля, и тонкий изумрудный отблеск начинает своё формирование в отставленной руке. Химчан прижимает пальцы к переносице, потирая кожу и прикрывая глаза.

\- Тэгун, - тот вздрагивает от произнесённого этим голосом своего именем, непроизвольно отшатываясь назад, - сейчас ты делаешь то, что очень хочешь сделать, - он кивает на формирующийся меч, - мы разбираемся с этим здесь и сейчас, а потом ты всё-таки позволишь себе выслушать меня.

Стоявший всё это время, облокотившись на подоконник, Химчан рванул к отступившему Тэгуну. Эмоциональные качели не ожидавшие такого заставляют выброситься в кровь адреналин, активируя в подкорках “бей или беги”. 

_Бежать Тэгуну некуда._

И сформировавшийся в его руке длинный изумрудный клинок прошивает появившегося лицом к лицу Химчана насквозь - крик Тэгуна так и не формируется в звук.

\- Видишь? - Химчан внимательно наблюдает за переменами в лице парня напротив.

Тэгун опускает взгляд ниже, там где клинок вошёл в тело… И он… _Просто прошёл?_ Не происходит ровным счётом ничего. Ладонь Химчана опускается на лезвие и замирает. Ничего не происходит.

_Ничего не произошло._

Тэгун разжимает судорожно сомкнутые пальцы - и клинок мгновенно исчезает. 

_Что ему делать теперь, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так?_

_Беззащитен-беззащитен-беззащитен…_

Химчан чувствует исчезновение клинка дольше и ярче, чем ему хочется. Ладонь, не опирающаяся больше на лезвие, прижимается к тому месту, где могла бы быть рана. Прижимается судорожно, но вряд ли оба парня это замечают. Они сосредоточены друг на друге. Неожиданно для самого себя - Химчан прижимает ладонь к груди Тэгуна, ощущая, как у того заходится сердце. Отголоски воспоминаний, которые Химчан так старательно закапывал, _словно повторяя действия действия Тэгуна в своё время_ , казалось начинают просачиваться.

\- Теперь я могу попросить тебя меня выслушать без опасения, что в любой момент ты пришпилишь меня к стенке? - Тэгуну кажется, что лисьи глаза просверлят в нём дыру.

Он поджимает губы - как будто у него вообще остаётся выбор.

Химчан отводит взгляд и медленно отнимает ладонь от чудой груди, чувствуя замедляющееся сердцебиение, от кажется успокаивающегося гостя, ему _действительно_ надо поговорить. Хорошо бы было если бы ещё собеседник был в состоянии воспринимать его слова всерьёз… Он делает шаг назад, наконец разворачиваясь и отходя к барной стойке, где стоят стулья. Недвусмысленно постукивает ладонью по столешнице - приглашая присоединиться. А внутри Тэгуна идёт самая настоящая война - он очень хочет придушить уже подступающую истерику и остановить эти чёртовы качели, поэтому далеко не сразу слышит хлопки ладони о поверхность стола, а потом уже и голос на повышенных тонах - смысл слов не доходит до него, он вообще не разбирает слова. 

_Беззащитен-беззащитен-беззащитен…_ (набатом в голове)

\- Тэгун, блять! Успокойся уже, - раздражение, - твой меч не сработал только потому что я не представлял для тебя угрозы, и ты находишься в данный момент на моей территории, если так хочешь меня убить - возьми блять кухонный нож, у меня богатый выбор! Врезать тебе, что ли… - ворчание.

\- Не надо, - Тэгун наконец принимает приглашение.

\- Итак.

\- Итак?

\- Мне нужен Хакён.

\- Что?!

\- Мне нужен Хакён, - повторяет медленно, почти по слогам.

\- Тебе контур мозги прожёг?! Что за хрень ты несёшь?! - кровь заметно отлила от лица Тэгуна, он отводит взгляд в сторону, - я… не знаю, где он.

Брови Химчана взметнулись вверх.

\- Не знаешь?.. - неприкрытое удивление, потому что кажется Чон действительно был абсолютно уверен в своих словах. - Не знаешь… О… Тэгун-и, что же ты сотворил с собой… 

Без предупреждения Химчан тыкает средним и указательным пальцами в лоб гостя.

\- Кажется, ты забыл что-то важное… Прости меня… 

\- Что ты твор… - голос Тэгуна обрывается, когда он проваливается в (собственные?..) воспоминания.

_Вот они сидят рядом, он отвлекается на что-то, а потом чувствует, как Хакён тыкает его в шею, вызывая этим лёгкое недовольство. И конечно фотографирует его недовольную физиономию, широко улыбаясь._

_Он обязательно показывает, что получилось._

_Сколько у него таких вот фотографий?_

_Кажется бесконечное множество и ему не надоедает._

_Вот Хакён подбегает к нему сзади и наваливается, крепко обнимая._

_Они смеются._

_Вот Хакён замечает на его шевелюре что-то. Тянется. Убирает. А Тэгун чувствует его осторожные, ласковые прикосновения. Ему нравится, когда Хакён прикасается к волосам, как зарывается в них._

_Вот он смотрит на недовольного чем-то Хакёна, и в груди так сжимает от чувств, что он целует его кажется, что у всех на виду._

_Хакён_

_Хакён_

_Хакён_

_Тёплые губы, яркая улыбка и такой беззаботный смех._

Калейдоскоп воспоминаний ворохом проносится мимо.

_Дальше_

_дальше_

_дальше_

_Вот они ссорятся. И Хакён убегает, а Тэгун никак не может догнать. А потом появляются твари… И Химчан._

\- Нет-нет-нет, хватит, нет, - крик Тэгуна в настоящем. Крик раненного зверя. Отчаянный крик боли. - Перестань! 

Чон вскакивает с этим криком, опрокидывая стул, держась ладонями за голову - её раздирают воспоминания и едва выносимая боль, по его лицу стекают слёзы, а из носа начинает сочиться кровь.

А потом боль исчезает.

И в Химчана впиваются полные ненависти почти чёрные глаза.

\- Ты… Ты убил Хакёна, и сейчас говоришь _мне_, что он тебе нужен?!

\- Ну кто его убил вопрос довольно скользкий, - спокойно отвечает Химчан. - И да, он мне нужен. И я знаю, как его можно вернуть. 

\- Что?

\- Я знаю, как его можно вернуть. Ну, теоретически.

\- Химчан, ты рехнулся? - нервный смешок, - ну или я рехнулся, если вообще до сих пор слушаю тебя.

\- Чтоб ты знал, я серьёзен как никогда. Иначе зачем я бы вообще показался перед тобой?

\- Да хер тебя пойми вообще зачем ты показался именно сейчас, - почти прошипел Чон в ответ.

Тэгун осматривается и направляется к раковине - ему необходимо сполоснуть лицо.

\- Полотенце рядом - чистое, - плохо различимый голос Химчана пробивается сквозь шум воды и ополаскивания. Чон вытирает лицо, оставляя красные отметины на ворсе, а после хорошенько смачивает в холодной воде полотенце, чтобы приложить к переносице.

Возвращается, поднимая сбитый им стул и опускается на него, откидываясь на спинку - слишком много потрясений для него сегодня, а ведь сейчас только утро… Ещё немного и силы просто покинут его, если произойдёт что-то ещё. Он дёргает бровью, типа… ну что ты там собираешься предложить?

\- Ходят слухи, что существовала книга.

\- Слухи? Хорошенькое начало, - бормочет Тэгун.

\- Слухи. Что когда-то один не последний по силе чувак решил, что не хочет лишаться приближённых и надо бы как-то уметь возвращать их с того света, если вдруг что пойдёт не так. По сути своей эта книга - журнал экспериментов, в конце которого у него всё же получилось, и он записал, как этого добился. 

Тэгун не смог подавить нервного смеха.

\- Ну хорошо, слухи, хотя больше похоже на глупую сказку. А с чего ты взял, что этот… журнал вообще существовал? Да и мужик тоже…

\- Дослушай.

Чон пожал плечами.

\- Дальше слухи расходятся, но в целом, мужика каким-то образом убивают - времена были довольно суетные, но на последнем издыхании как всегда успел передать дневник и что-то вроде пророчества своему близкому окружению, с указанием, кто и при каких обстоятельствах сможет прочесть его журнал и воспользоваться им. Дальше - непонятно, что происходит с его сподвижниками, но журнал и все упоминания о нём пропадают на долгое время. А вот поздние упоминания о похожем книге-журнале, ближе ко временам средневековья, полагаю, - задумчиво тянет Химчан, - мне удалось нарыть в довольно старых архивах, благодаря тебе, времени у меня была прорва, - Тэгун вздрагивает, - и каждый раз появление упоминания сопровождалось какой-нибудь крупной заварухой, где обязательно упоминался чувак… с зелёным мечом.

\- Химчан, тебе не кажется, что тебя немного заносит, м? Совсем чуть-чуть. Ты наткнулся на какую-то сказку и хочешь, чтобы она стала правдой, а теперь притягиваешь за уши к ней всё вокруг. Ещё и меня в этом хочешь убедить.

\- То есть ты не хочешь вернуть себе своего Хакёна, м?..

\- Не смей, слышишь, не смей произносить его имя таким тоном! - яростно шипит Тэгун, вытягивая руку и хватая Химчана за ткань рубашки.

Тот небрежно смахивает руку, разглаживая помятость.

\- Каким бы я тоном ни произносил его имя, вопрос остаётся вопросом.

Тэгун сглатывает ставшей вязкой слюну, сжимая холодное полотенце в руках, но так и не может ничего ответить - он не знает правильного ответа.

А Химчан тем временем продолжает.

\- Пророчество в принципе дошло без видимых изменений, как мне кажется. Там указан ритуал, который при исполнении особенным человеком, вроде как должен указать путь ему к книге. То ли просто путь, то ли переместит в какое-то место и придётся искать путь там, в общем обещают, что книгу найдут. Пораскинув мозгами, я предположил, что чувак с зелёным мечом - и есть тот особенный человек. 

Тэгун отставляет руку, вызывая меч.

Этот раз почему-то даётся тяжело, поэтому меч остаётся каким-то едва прозрачным, словно стал тоньше. И кладёт его на стол, не отпуская рукоятки. Химчан с интересом рассматривает оружие со всех сторон, но с лёгким разочарованием не находит на нём никаких ни знаков, ни гравировки, вообще ничего и, закусив изнутри щёку, откидывается на спинку стула в задумчивости. Тэгун тут же разжимает пальцы, заставляя меч исчезнуть.

\- Я всё ещё считаю, что ты - поехал.

\- Считай всё, что твоей душе угодно, но ты согласен мне помочь?

\- Зачем тебе Хакён?

Химчан делает отрицательный жест ладонью перед лицом.

\- Нет?!

\- Нет.

Тэгун поджимает губы.

\- Полагаю, времени на раздумья ты мне тоже не дашь? 

\- Правильно полагаешь. Решайся сейчас - помогаешь или нет. И прежде чем ты что-то скажешь, то - нет, я ничего с тобой не сделаю за отказ.

\- Ты не дал мне нормально позавтракать, так что с тебя - завтрак, а мне надо подумать. Надеюсь, ты переживёшь это время?

Мысли Тэгуна уже были далеки от вероятного ответа Химчана, потому что сейчас его волновало только одно - _как_ он мог забыть Хакёна? Помнить Химчана, помнить как убил его собственными руками, помнить многое другое, но забыть… Почему он забыл? Потому что сам хотел забыть? Пласты воспоминаний о Хакёне поднимались неохотно, обрывочно… Вызывая головную боль… Наконец, в виске кольнуло настолько сильно, что Тэгун решает прервать свои попытки самокопания. Он фокусирует взгляд на спине Химчана, который всё-таки делает завтрак, видимо даже на двоих.

***

\- Значит так, смотри, это само собой копия, но оригинал в общем-то нам и не нужен. Старые-добрые пророчества… - хриплый смешок, - Нам необходимы несколько крупных драгоценных камней, пентаграмма, ну и конечно же нужная фаза луны, куда ж без этого, - конец фразы Химчан саркастически бормочет.

Тэгун и Химчан расположились среди вороха бумаг посреди зала прямо на ковре.

\- Если мои предположения верны, то после произнесения вот этого текста, - он пододвигает Чону нужный лист, - тебе откроется путь к журналу. Каким образом это произойдёт - понятия не имею, но стоит ожидать всего чего угодно. Ну а если мои предположения окажутся неверными, то вроде бы ничего не должно произойти… Кажется, - неуверенный голос не внушает Тэгуну ни капли уверенности, которой итак немного.

\- Значит всё, что тебе нужно - это собрать для меня камни, а мне - дождаться нужной фазы луны и максимально быть в форме?

\- Что-то вроде того.

Тэгун откидывается на мешок.

\- Псих. Зачем я вообще тебя слушаю и во всё это вникаю?.. - бормочет он.

Химчан демонстративно закатывает глаза.

***

Тэгуна потряхивает.

Он стоит посреди расчерченной пентаграммы на каком-то полотне.

( _“Даже ради этого я не буду портить пол в собственном доме, - ворчит Химчан, - у нас технологии или что вообще?”_ )

Нужные камни.

Нужная фаза луны.

А слова с той бумажки он заучивает наизусть. Язык оказывается ему конечно же не знаком, но Химчан предельно ясно расписал транскрипцию.

\- Готов?

\- Нет, - быстрым, срывающимся голосом.

\- Разбираем всё обратно?

\- Нет, - с каким-то полувсхлипом.

Тэгун вызывает меч, начиная медленно и чётко произносить заученное.

К ужасу самого Тэгуна и к радости Химчана - камни начинают реагировать на произносимые неизвестные слова. Но с последним произнесённым словом - Чон бесшумно исчезает, совершенно неожиданно для Кима. Проходит то самое время, прежде чем сигнал от увиденного доходит до мозга, а потом возвращается назад с реакцией, и то самое мгновение, для того чтобы моргнуть. И Тэгун появляется на том же месте. Только теперь никакой бесшумности. Обессиленный, задыхающийся, даже хрипящий, какой-то даже слегка поблекший, он кулем падает на пентаграмму, но уже с книгой в руках. Книгу, которую он, с кажущейся ему дикой яростью, швыряет в опешевшего Химчана, хотя на самом деле она почти ничего не пролетела, больше проскользила по ковру, стукнувшись в итоге о ноги стоящего.

\- Если это не она - я тебя придушу, - едва слышным голосом. - Воды!

Химчан подбирает книгу и уходит за требуемым.

***

Вместе с отмытым и приведённым в чувство Тэгуном Химчан внимательно изучает книгу, бормоча отрывки читаемых предложений.

\- Так… фаза… Ну это понятно. Прорва энергии… Тут придётся подумать. Формула, заклинание, ритуал… Тут всё ясно. Вневременные врата? Это что ещё за дичь? - Химчан задумчиво стучит согнутым большим пальцем по губам.

\- Проблемы?

\- Пока не знаю. Нужно время.

\- Так эта книга настоящая? Не слишком похожа на древность…

\- Ну так ты и не рассказал, где она хранилась.

\- И не подумаю.

Химчан пожимает плечами.

\- Вот что, пока я кое-что буду искать, тебе придётся выучить, - Тэгун закатывает глаза, - несколько вещей. Я тщательно распишу для тебя, как до этого.

\- Мне не надо будет это выучивать прямо сейчас?

\- О, нет, там довольно много, - рассеянно отвечает Химчан, продолжая скользить взглядом по написанным строкам, - да и не сможем мы сейчас это провернуть, фаза, - такой же рассеянный смешок, - не та.

\- Отлично, тогда отправь меня домой. Адрес ты теперь мой знаешь - текст пришлёшь, или занесёшь сам, - Тэгун резко встаёт, произнеся всё почти скороговоркой, заставив Химчана отшатнуться.

\- Что? - удивление.

\- Домой говорю отправь!

\- А. Эт мы мигом, - ухмыльнувшись, он не вставая прижимает Тэгуна довольно сильно к себе, и внутренности Тэгуна третий раз за день рванули на выход.

***

Текст появляется на столе у Тэгуна через два дня после их встречи. Текста было действительно много, а в конце была приписка от Химчана, что на всё про всё у него есть пара недель, а потом он его, Тэгуна, заберёт.

Эти пару недель Тэгун провёл за текстом и рефлексией. Копаясь в собственной почему-то закрытой от него же самого памяти, вытаскивая через невыносимую головную боль крупицы воспоминаний о Хакёне.

***

Они стоят посреди… ничего?

Тэгун не смог бы при всём желании описать место своего нахождения. Звёздное пространство с гигантской дверью посредине ( _“Это Врата Времени” - голос Химчана на задворках сознания_ )? Где они, чёрт побери?! Химчан сбивчиво объяснял что-то, но это было… секунду назад? А теперь, когда они уже здесь, у Тэгуна совершенно всё вылетело из головы.

Но увиденное первым едва не стало для них единственным. И последним. Кажется, Химчан называл это Ветрами Времени. ( _Ничего глупее Тэгун не слышал в своей жизни_ ) И эти ветра едва не снесли их… вникуда? Прорываясь вперёд, ближе к Вратам, пока не чувствует, как ладонь Химчана не сжимает его плечо - пора начинать.

И Тэгун начинает размеренно почти напевно зачитывать текст по памяти. В руке появляется его меч, постепенно наливаясь цветом до какого-то ослепляющего оттенка. Он выводит им в воздухе символы, которые оставляют за собой след, постепенно исчезая. Напев приближается к своему кульминационному моменту, и Тэгуна заключает в световой круг. Вокруг начинают вспыхивать знаки, которые наверняка ложатся в определённую последовательность, но Тэгун не знает - так ли это. Символы появляются и исчезают. Тэгун ни на секунду не прекращает плавное течение напева. Наконец, пошли заветные слова. Меч в руке наливается тяжестью, заставляя Тэгуна опустить его вниз, утыкая самым кончиком в поверхность под ногами, от меча начинает распространяться мягкий изумрудный свет. 

И тут слышится Голос. Чей-то далёкий Голос, говорящий на абсолютно незнакомом Тэгуну языке. Спрашивает ли голос о чём-то или просто говорит - Тэгун не может разобрать, но помнит, что говорил Химчан: как только он начнёт читать - останавливаться нельзя ни в коем случае. На каждый “вопрос” голоса мягкий свет от меча формирует знак. Иногда голос бывает доволен, иногда в нём сквозит ярость, грусть, тревога, огорчение. С каждым таким “вопросом” Тэгун слабеет, вместе с ним начинает слабеть и излучаемый изумрудный свет. Он чувствует, как его силы приближаются к какой-то внутренней границе, которую он ещё никогда не переступал. Но тут Тэгун слышит чёткий и хорошо поставленный голос Химчана, который без труда вплетается в его напев, и слабость останавливается где-то недалеко от, но у него теперь сохранятся силы. Это вплетение как поддержка, как передышка, что сейчас так необходима Тэгуну.

И всё же Тэгун понимает, что долго выдерживать такого не сможет.

Их голоса играют с Голосом.

А изумрудный свет играет с Ветром.

Из лезвия меча вырывается ярко-малиновый иероглиф. Полурисунок, полупечать. Голос захлебывается и замолкает. И посреди этого звёздного ничего, прямо перед Вратами начинают появляться очертания тела.

Сначала - едва заметные контуры.

Они так и застывают, не меняясь, словно выжидая. 

Потом контуры начинают приобретать объём.

И цвет...

Но.

Что-то пошло не так.

Кто-то сказал не те слова.

(Или ошибся в одном звуке?)

И Ветер завыл!

Голос радостно захохотал!

Тэгун чувствует как пальцы Химчана в спешке что-то рисуют у него на спине. А потом - рывок назад и словно потусторонний шёпот: “Найди шанс.” И его вышвыривает из этого звёздного ничто, туда, откуда они это всё начали.

А в голове намертво отпечатывается, как рассыпается искрами едва сформировавшееся тела Хакёна. 

И пеплом рассыпается Химчан, словно сожженный дотла за мгновение.

“Найди шанс…”

“... шанс ..."


End file.
